Dancing in a Time Machine
by AllonsyMyWaywardSociopath11
Summary: A tenrose story... a rewrite of the end of doomsday. It is my first story, soooo if there are any problems please tell me.


**Rewrote Last scene in Doomsday when the Doctor said goodbye. In this version, The TARDIS travelled to the parallel universe to say goodbye.**

The soft wheezing of the Tardis comforted Rose as she waited for her Doctor. She knew that after today, the void would be closed. There would be no more house calls from the Doctor. As she stood in Bad Wolf Bay, the Tardis materialize right in front of her eyes. There was a small creak from the police box doors, and her lovely doctor stepped out. Rose, without hesitation, hugged him. The Doctor hugged back, but it was one of his sad hugs. The sad hugs were very difference than the happy ones. The happy ones are the ones that you get spun around in. This hug was a goodbye hug. Rose quickly wiped away a tear as she pulled away from him.

"Hello, my Doctor," she said.

"Hello, Rose Tyler," He responded.

"So... here to say goodbye?" She asked. Her thoughts begged with all her heart that he would answer "no", then he would whisk her away to a far off galaxy. Instead, he just nodded.

"The void will be closing at one am. Only about six hours away," The Doctor stood, his hands in his pockets.

At the words "six hours," Rose's heart leapt.

"So, we have six hours to say good bye?" she asked.

"I guess, but the sooner I get across to my universe, the better. I would take you back, but you wouldn't have anyone in that world," the Doctor said.

"I would have you," Rose said.

"Rose, no. I want you to stay safe."

"But... I... Could we please have those six hours to say goodbye?" Rose pleaded. She was shuddering from her repressed sobs.

"Oh, Rose Tyler. Yes. We can have those six hours. What should we do?" the Doctor asked.

"How about dancing in the Tardis?" She said, eying the blue box.

"I don't know Rose..." but the Doctor was already being lead by the tie into the Tardis.

"Wait here," Rose said to the Doctor. He was blindfolded and was sitting on the seat in the Tardis. She had found a stache of soft pink and white lights. She strung them around the Tardis, while the Doctor tried to guess what she was doing. She had also found a French champagne in one of the Tardis storerooms, with Gallifreyan Crystal champagne flutes. For the final touch, she looked through the Tardis database to find love songs throughout all of time and space. She put about three hundred random ones in a playlist and hit play. The Doctor's face was priceless when Rose undid the blindfold.

"Rose Tyler, this is amazing!" He gave her one of his happy hugs, and spun her around. A haunting melody from a far off planet was playing. The Doctor popped the champagne. He handed a full glass to Rose, and lifted up his own.

"To goodbyes," He toasted. They each took a sip, each lost in thoughts of tomorrow, each being drowned by thoughts of being without each other.

Rose set her glass down on the console.

"Shall we dance, Doctor?" she asked.

"It would be an honor," the Doctor replied.

The Doctor and Rose slow danced the night away, Rose's head on the Doctor's chest, the Doctor's arms wrapped around her waist. They only stopped for champagne. Soon the champagne bottle was gone, and they broke open a wine bottle they bought together in a constellation far away. Just after midnight, that bottle was gone too. No one was intoxicated. The thought of one being apart from the other was too sobering.

The last song of the evening started to play. It was ten minutes to one. The song was "Make you feel my love," the Adele version. It wouldn't come out for two years, but that was the benefit of dancing in a time machine. They danced on.

"I love you," Rose voiced the words her heart had screamed, the words she tried to deny. She and the Doctor looked at each other. She waited for his response.

"Rose Tyler. I would break time and space for you, and I will always, always find my way back to you," the Doctor said. And just for a moment, it may have been the light, but the Doctor looked like the first Doctor she knew, the one with the leather jacket and the sharp wit. Then the image was gone, and her Doctor was there. Holding her. As the last words were sung, they leaned in and kissed. It wasn't a kiss that burned Rose's lips, her heart. It was a bittersweet kiss of what could have been. Of what should have been. The song ended. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose's neck, allowing his fingers to caress her neck. They walked to the door, and stood on the beach, lit by a thousand stars. She turned to look back at her Doctor.

"Rose Tyler, I love you," the Doctor said. He shut the door, and the Tardis disappeared. Rose cried. The pain was unbearable. She started to walk to the road, when she noticed the necklace. She took it off. It was her Tardis key on a silver chain. She smiled a tear stained smile up at the stars, silently thanking him for his final gift.

The Doctor stood up in space, over looking a million billion stars. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the biggest star. Slowly, the stars around it formed a rose shape.

"The Rose Galaxy, for her. My Rose Tyler."


End file.
